


Uprising (A Pacific Rim Uprising Rewrite)

by RogueWriter285



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Canon Rewrite, Fanfiction, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWriter285/pseuds/RogueWriter285
Summary: This is an overhaul of the Pacific Rim Uprising story into a completely different one. Because let's face it, that movie should have just been its own movie or just should have never existed at all.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	1. Quick Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want any idea on what I'll be doing in this, this chapter will tell you.
> 
> Feedback is important to me, so if you have any issues, tell me about it. If you enjoyed it, I appreciate it, if there are problems, please give me constructive criticism.

The Pacific Rim Rewrite. To start off, Pacific Rim Uprising is bad. Maybe it would have been better if it was made to be a completely different idea instead of piggybacking on Guilmerro del Torro's mechaxkaiju masterpiece. Stupid Hollywood dumbasses. So after rewatching some scenes, the ones with Obsidian Fury in particular, I actually enjoyed it, but not as a Pacific Rim movie. So instead, I wanted to renew the entire concept. Instead of "Pacific Rim Uprising", it's just "Uprising", and this time the title has a relevance to the story.

I have to admit, Gipsy Avenger in the movie really seemed like a completely different character than just a Jaeger. That's what actually made me interested in his fight scenes with Obsidian Fury.

\- - - - - -- -- - -- - -- - -

Changes to the story. This will take some characters and aspects from Pacific Rim. But instead I will change a lot of things into my own version of it and make a lot of changes to the narrative and story.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Changes:  
Gipsy Avenger -> Azure Revenant  
Jaegers -> Draugrs  
Kaijus -> Trespassers  
MechaVKaiju -> MechaVMecha


	2. Jake Cutlass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to establish the protagonist and also the setting of the story.
> 
> Seeing the potential for this book, I know it could do better. So please give constructive feedback and criticism.

"So that's what this has always been about? The perfect soldier?"

"Damnit, Jake... in this world, if you don't harden and learn to fight for yourself, the world will crush you."

"What about you? Always going around the world giving orders, not even a sense to stop by and catch up."

"Grow up, Jake! You're not a kid anymore. You've always been complaining and causing trouble for the other pilots, why couldn't you be like your sister?"

"Maybe because you always paid more attention to her rather than me!"

"That's life!"

...

...

...

The sun shone through the crack between the curtains and straight into Jake's eyes as he laid on the floor, still wearing his outings from the day before. His bed was still relatively clean with the exception of a few folds on it, since he never actually bothered to touch it when he fell asleep.

Jake squinted his eyes and turned his head away from the light as his state of sleep was disrupted. Reaching up for the side table beside his bed, he grabs the alarm clock and looks at it with the question of why it hasn't rang yet. Much to his disappointment, the batteries were all dried up and the old batteries were forgotten to be replaced. Grunting as he pulls himself up from the floor, he proceeds out of the small room and steps out to the living room of his family's small home that he dedicated to managing and cleaning since he left the pilot program.

Arriving at the kitchen, his television turns on and broadcasts the 24/7 news as he began with his morning routines.

"- shown huge excitement for the upcoming public celebration of the first anniversary of the end of the Trespassers War. In the upcoming event as well, several older and newer Drauger Mechs will be making guest appearances from the old war renewed and refined. The citizens all have been requesting to see them actively marching in the parade as well." the news reported.

Jake's device suddenly buzzed from the right side of the counter as he finishes brewing his coffee. Turning to it, Saki's profile photo was in sight as her text message was displayed on the lock screen.

It's been a year since those trespassing bastards were driven back. When that day happened, everyone was so alive and happy, but that wasn't the case for Jake. After the end of the war, Saki came back home in tears telling Jake that their dad wasn't coming back. Of course it's been a year since then, but he never truly felt he got over it. He felt like a fool for always bitching to his dad, and the thought that he never even said 'goodbye' or 'sorry' always left a bad taste in his mouth. A lot of things came to his head after that, and he was pretty devoted now to try and take care of what his father left behind; the house, the garden, sometimes his half-sister... Jake's training...

Saki and he haven't had a face to face interaction in a long time. It's always been either texts, or calls of him checking up on how she's doing lately. Fortunately, the last time he talked to her, she was actually doing rather well and was more concerned about him since nobody from the program ever bumped into him after he left. It makes sense, his days were really routine, and he rarely deviated from it, but it wasn't repetitive. The lifestyle was easy to manage.

Taking the phone from its charging stand, Jake reads the text that Saki sent him.

"Hello Jake, I hope you're doing well right now. I know that we haven't been talking as much lately, so I was wanting to head back home there to see you again and talk before the Anniversary Celebration."

Jake scoffed a chuckle and texted a reply, "ok..."

"I'll be there tomorrow." she texted back.

Saki was never really good in texting or socially interacting like he was, she was a lot more lenient or straightforward. During her high school years, Jake strained his ass out to try and patch up her socially awkward behavior. She didn't become like him, but the problems she had were mitigated to a good level. That was probably the time that made the bond between the two of them.

\- - - - -

Bailey's Gym...

"Alright, come on! Keep it coming." Bailey yelled out to her trainee, holding focus mittens in front of her.

Jake sat on a bench at the side of the gym and watched everyone go about their day. The original plan of training suddenly fell out of him when Saki texted him, since then a lot of things have been running around his mind. Put them in a nutshell, it's her asking him to go back, seeing old faces if he goes back, and what'll happen if he comes back. The thoughts and worries were unrelenting.

"What's up with you?" a familiar voice suddenly asked.

Jake looked up in front of him and there stood Amani, an friend he made during his time here. The girl looked at him, with a mixed expression of concern and suspicion. Jake scratched his head and replied, "Well, an old family member is wanting to come by tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up getting dragged with her, and I'm worried that it's gonna take me to an awkward situation."

"Well, if it's family... I don't see why you shouldn't." she advised, folding her arms.

Jake nodded, taking in her advice. Turning up to her, he changes the subject, "Hey, how's that program you were signing up for."

Amani had a look of excitement in her face as she throws her fists triumphantly and tells him, "I got in."

Jake crackled and slapped hands with her. Amani has been training and trying to get into this program for a while now, give a couple years. The first few tries that she did to get in were all rejected, but over after a full 6 months of hard training with him, she finally got it. On his part, he also felt a satisfying sense of achievement in her victory.

"Are you gonna tell me what program exactly is it now?" Jake asked exuberantly, making himself comfortable against the wall.

"Nuh-uh." Amani shook her head, smiling smugly, "It's still a secret."

"Ugh, whatever. It's no use trying to pry through that stubborn head of yours. I'm gonna miss these days."

"I'll be fine." Amani said, softly jabbing Jake by the arm.

Jake nodded and said back, "You take care out there, alright? I didn't strain my ass out to train you just to have you come back here next week."

"We'll see." Amani said in a challenging tone.


End file.
